


Kiss Me

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) She'll settle for a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Kiss Me  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester/Jo Harvelle  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** (AU) She'll settle for a kiss.  
>  **A/N:** Set after [Convincing John](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1275253) written for spn_bigpretzel

“I’m not a little girl any longer.”

John nodded. “I know.”

“I’m a full-grown woman.”

Once more John nodded. “I had noticed.” He would have had to be blind not to.

Jo handed the beer to John and waited until he had finished before she tossed the empty can in the floor and crawled onto his lap. “So, what’s the problem?”

“I’m too...”

“I swear, John Winchester. If you say you’re too old...”

“What do you want me to do, Jo?”

“Kiss me.” There were a lot of things she wanted but she would settle for a kiss. 

For now.


End file.
